That Summer
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: After a paranormal case, Diana and Martin open up to theirselves a whole lot more


This one was written as a school project for my creative writing class which I'm proud to announce that I've recently started the 11th grade this month. If this seems rushed it is because that I needed to turn this in Friday and I couldn't finish it but I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: Martin Mystery is owned by Marathon Inc. and I have no ownership of the characters. Garth Brooks has ownership of this song and I have no ownership to it either.

Warning: Stepcest (yes my teacher will let me write stuff like this) Lemon/Lime (Ya'll are going to have to find the difference because I don't know.)

That Summer by Seth Millis; Song by Garth Brooks

//I went to work for her that summer  
A teenage kid so far from home  
She was a lonely widow woman  
Hell-bent to make it on her own  
We were a thousand miles from nowhere  
Wheat fields as far as I could see  
Both needing something from each other  
Not knowing yet what that might be//

There are a whole lot of evils in this world, some secretly made in the past, some from outer space, some half-good and half-bad. On a hot June summer day two half-siblings and a caveman were at the English tropics for a job in paranormal activities, the job was to investigate a treasure that was secretly stolen by a scuba diver while his partner was gobbled up by a mutant whale who was guarding the treasure. The half-siblings Martin Mystery, Diana Lombart, and Java the Caveman were called to investigate were called to investigate the situation but halfway into the mission they got swallowed up by that same whale that ate the scuba diver.

Once inside the whale it was pretty dark in there, but it didn't stop Martin and Java from searching for their companion. It didn't take long for them to find her as she called out, "Martin, Java."

"Diana!" the two men exclaimed as Martin ran up to her sister and gave her a hug "It's so good to see you sis."

For a short time, Diana returned the hug, but out of foolish sibling pride they quickly let go of each other and Diana said "Yeah so anyway, how cool was this, who can ask for more fun than being inside a monster?"

"Please tell me your kidding," it was the man who had been inside the whale since their case started.

"Oh this is Lance, Lance Martin and Java," Diana introduced Lance to the boys as Java ran up to him to give him a bear hug.

Lance already terrified beyond belief was easily scared by that hug but Diana intervened and pulled the caveman away from him, "He's still learning."

"You're gonna get us out of here right?" Lance asked

"Just as soon as I figure out a plan," Martin replied "Or remember how 'Beast Beneath the Sea ends."

"Everyone disappears in that," Lance replied.

"Oh yeah, that was awesome great ending," Martin replied back excitedly "but we'll figure out something else."

Suddenly while the whale was swimming around, it hit a rock ledge rocking the four inside almost to the point that Martin almost flew in to the monsters digestive tract, luckily he was saved by his half-sister and everyone was safe for a few minutes until some antibodies started to attack the four they did their best to attack these things before the antibodies went for their gear. They were successful in that venture, but more trouble came when Martins timer signaled thirty seconds on their oxygen tanks, that same time Java started to get hiccups and Martin thought up a brilliant idea.

"Java you're brilliant, we'll give Leviathan the hiccups, if we combine our remaining oxygen supply it just might work."

Diana interjected "But we'll use it all up and we'll end up like 'Beast Beneath the Sea'."

But in the end the four divers gathered their oxygen tanks into one big box, Martin pushed the release button on the tanks which let out air from the tanks. Outside Leviathan felt the air being built up and he let out a big huge hiccup which shot everyone out of the monsters insides and back onto the surface and shipyard. They swam around to look for Stefan's boat and found him with the treasure chest they were looking for.

"Sorry Stefan, the treasure stays," Diana said with an angry look at him

"I don't think so," Stefan said with a cold evil accent. But a few seconds later Leviathan submerged from the deep and found the treasure that he was guarding on the docks of Stefan's boat and wasted no time getting it's treasure back and no one was hurt as a result other than a sinking ship and a greedy diver going to jail.

In the end there was this energy of bitter sweetness that resolved around Martin and Diana because they completed the mission but they had to sacrifice a box full of treasure. Martin, Java, and Diana were relaxing at a beach diner when their leader MOM rode up and congratulated the team for their successful efforts. After that Martin got pranked by Diana and finally had her retribution from before during their time at private school.

//'Til she came to me one evening  
Hot cup of coffee and a smile  
In a dress that I was certain  
She hadn't worn in quite a while  
There was a difference in her laughter  
There was a softness in her eyes  
And on the air there was a hunger  
Even a boy could recognize

She had a need to feel the thunder  
To chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
Written in her lover's eyes  
She had to ride the heat of passion  
Like a comet burning bright  
Rushing headlong in the wind  
Now where only dreams have been  
Burning both ends of the night//

Later on that night, Martin and Diana were over at a resort for some relaxation. Martin was outside admiring the moon reflecting the water on the beach while Diana was inside taking a shower inside and really taking her time. As Martin was relaxing on a lawn chair he began to contemplate on the times when he almost lost his half-sister on numerous occasions. In winter of last year they had a case at an old lodge where a kid accidently broke an old painting which was unknowingly haunted. When Martin, Diana, and Java went to investigate, Diana got possessed by the spirit against her will but overtime Martin came up with a plan to turn his sister back to normal it was on that night strange feelings began to rise for his sister.

Suddenly while Martin was deep in thoughts of the past, he felt two slim arms wrapped around his chest, he tore his gaze away from the sea and looked up to find the face of his beautiful sister with a smile and a nightgown.

"Hey sis, I didn't know you came out."

"I've been out for fifteen minutes just watching you," Diana replied "I got to admit you look pretty in the moonlight."

"Thanks, sis, that was sweet of you." Martin replied gently.

"What were you thinking about ?" Diana asked

Martin's humble smile instantly disappeared when she asked that question, but nonetheless he told her about the times he almost lost her to spirits. As soon as Diana heard this, she felt overwhelmed, at a loss for words, but at the same time felt relieved that he had that same feelings for her as she had for him.

//That summer wind was all around me  
Nothing between us but the night  
When I told her that I'd never  
She softly whispered that's alright  
And then I watched her hands of leather  
Turn to velvet in a touch  
There's never been a summer  
When I have ever learned so much//

"You know I began to have feelings for you when I thought I was going to lose you too." Diana whispered in his ear as she told him about the times when he got possessed against his own will.

"I guess our love for each other as brother and sister conquered all the odds." Martin replied as he held on to his sister while she climbed on his lap.

"But that's why I'm here, I want to take our love to the next level." With her lips being dangerously close to her brothers, Diana kissed him in a slow sensual manner.

With Martin in a shock, he didn't' t know what to do, his mind told him it was all completely wrong and that he shouldn't do this, but his heart told him it was completely all right because he knew pretty well that she wasn't really his sister just only in the eyes of marriage and the law and nobody need to know about it.

"I want you and need you tonight." Diana said after she left his lips.

"But I don't know what to d-do, sis." Martin whimpered from the kiss.

"Don't worry I'll show you but I want you to feel not think." Diana replied while gently grabbing her brothers hand and gently laid it over the strap of her nightdress and kissing him again. This time the kiss was filled with passion, sweetness, and fervor.

Martin being the virgin that he was, he was quite an expert on sexual subjects like this but he wasn't in much relationships because of his busy work. The sleeves gently rolled out of his sisters arms which caused the nightdress to lightly crumple to the ground leaving her naked before him. Martin began to notice the dress being on the ground and he broke the kiss to study her beautiful delicate body and his breath felt like it was leaving him and never coming back; she was breathtaking.

"You've taken my breath away, sis, you are beautiful." Martin whispered low and soft.

"You are sweet, Martin, thank you." Diana whispered in breaths around his neck.

But Diana was getting so into this moment that she didn't realize her brother picked her up bridal style and they went into the room. When they came in and he laid her on the bed he began to strip himself of his own pajamas and joined her in the bed kissing her again. Martin left her lips and began leaving gentle kisses on her jaw line, neck, and all the way down to her chest cherishing the sound of her heart beating and her sweet soft moaning voice.

"You're feeling the pleasure, your heart beats it and I want it this way." Martin whispered in her ear as his hands left her chest all the way down to her clitoris hearing her gasps of pleasure.

The pleasure really did feel good, but this wasn't what she completely desired "I need you inside me now, brother," Diana pleaded.

"You want me, you got me, sis." Martin replied with husk and seduction as he entered her gently.

The first thought that came to Diana the feeling of the pain and pleasure but in the meantime she began to whimper at the lack of movement that she desired. Martin took in the motion and pushed himself in and out of her womb in a steady manner but over time when the thrusts gradually increased it led to both seed and essence colliding with each other.

As soon as the whole thing was over, the two step siblings were holding each other blissfully and they were getting close to falling asleep.

"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you if you need me, Diana," Martin whispered to her ear as she slumbered.

//We had a need to feel the thunder  
To chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
Written in her lover's eyes  
She had to ride the heat of passion  
Like a comet burning bright  
Rushing headlong in the wind  
Now where only dreams have been  
Burning both ends of the night

I often think about that summer  
The sweat, the moonlight and the lace  
And I have rarely held another  
When I haven't seen her face  
And every time I pass a wheat field  
And watch it dancing with the wind  
Although I know it isn't real  
I just can't help but feel  
Her hungry arms again//

A few years later, Martin, Diana, and Java were having a graduation goodbye party reminiscing about the good and bad times of their missions and personal lives. Martin and Diana kept their relationship a secret and they were pretty good about it, ironically the only people who knew were Java and their superior MOM.

They took some steps to hide their relationship one of 'em they dated other during the day and they would be together at night. But while they were drinking beer at the wheat fields, there was a strange wind blowing in the fields, there was a strange wind blowing in the fields which carried an invisible smell of lust in the air and somehow Martin and Diana were the only one who could smell it. All of a sudden, that sexual hunger the half-siblings craved was taking its toll once again as Martin and Diana made love again while Java watched the whole thing.

//She had a need to feel the thunder  
To chase the lightning from the sky  
To watch a storm with all its wonder  
Written in her lover's eyes  
She had to ride the heat of passion  
Like a comet burning bright  
Rushing headlong in the wind  
Now where only dreams have been  
Burning both ends of the night

Rushing in long in the wind  
Now where only dreams have been  
Burning' both ends of the night//


End file.
